Kataang Week
by ATHPluver
Summary: Collection of cute Kataang moments. No particular order. Starting from Umbrella to AU. Read and Review. Fluffy. Kataang Only! Rated T for kissing and major Kataang cuteness.
1. Umbrella

**I don't know when Kataang week takes place but I really wanted to do each of the categories that were famed. Here we go then. I own nothing.**

**Umbrella**

"I don't understand why we have to use this," Katara said.

The two of them were walking around the outskirts of Ba Sing Se with an umbrella.

"It's partly cloudy," Aang said.

"But it's not raining."

Aang smirked. "C'mon you never know."

"I'll make a bet with you. If it rains before we get home, you owe me 3 gold pieces and a kiss," Aang said.

"And if it doesn't, you owe me 3 gold pieces and a kiss," Katara agreed.

Aang grinned. "Deal."

The two of them shook on it and continued to walk, talking about anything on their minds.

"Things have gotten mellow," Katara commented quietly.

"Yeah, it really has," Aang said.

She grabbed the umbrella out of his hand.

"We don't need it," she said.

"Whatever."

They began to walk back into the city and thunder rolled above them. People on the streets looked up, interested in the heavens above. Whispers were heard about possible rain.

"It's just thunder," Katara protested when Aang gave her a smirk.

"Sure it is," he shrugged.

They were in the lower ring, lightning flashed. Children began to cry and old men jumped in shock. Merchants closed their shops and people emptied the streets.

"It's a natural reaction to thunder," she hissed at him.

"Riiiiight."

In the middle ring. Clouds blew over the city. Katara didn't dare catch Aang's eye. She could tell he was trying not to taunt her. The clouds were dark and heavy with rain. Katara began to worry if she would loose her bet. Aang would never let her hear the end of it.

Upper ring. The clouds lingered closer to the city. The sun was nowhere to be seen. Thunder rolled in the distance and lightning was seen from where they stood.

"Almost home," Katara grinned. "I guess I'm gonna-."

_Boom!_ Thunder rolled and rain poured down onto them. Aang laughed and Katara rolled her eyes with a grin. He grabbed her hand and they ran for it, laughing and splashing. Their clothes were soaked through as soon as they reached their porch.

"I win!" Aang said triumphantly.

"Fine, fine, you win," Katara said.

"You owe me a few things," he said.

She pulled out 3 gold pieces from her pocket, handing them to him.

"Hey," he said. "Another thing."

She smiled and pressed her lips to his. They kissed in the pouring rain for about two minutes. She let go and smirked.

"There, you got what you wanted."

"No, there's one more thing," Aang said.

"We didn't make a deal on-."

"You owe me a new umbrella."

He pointed to her hands and she realized she didn't hold the umbrella. She looked into the streets in front of the house to see a tattered, orange umbrella being blown around. They glanced at each other and laughed.

"I promise to get you a new one," she said.

"Good," he said. "In the meantime, we can use Waterbending."

"You know what, I was right."

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't need that stupid umbrella. We could've easily used Bending."

Aang chuckled. "I guess competition got to our heads."

"I guess so. I think we should get inside."

"I think so, too."

She opened the door and they walked inside. Sokka was pacing the floor. He looked up, horrified.

"I just had the floors cleaned! Why didn't you use that umbrella?" he demanded.

"Blame your sister," Aang said.

"Blame the Avatar," Katara argued.

"I'll blame both of you. What happened to it?" Sokka asked.

"I dropped it," Katara said.

"That poor umbrella," Toph laughed form the floor.

"She owes me a new one," Aang said, hugging Katara from behind around her waist.

"I know, I know," Katara blushed.

"Great, just great. I gotta wash the stupid floor and…," Sokka mumbled as he stalked into the hallway.

"What really happened to the umbrella?" Toph asked.

"It got blown away out of my hands I guess," Katara shrugged.

"You owe me a new one."

"WILL YOU STOP REMINDING ME!" Katara yelled.

"I love you too… but I love the umbrella more," Aang teased.

Katara giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up."

"I _love_ the umbrella."

Toph sniggered and Katara laughed.

"I mean _looooove _ the umbrella," he said.

"Okay, enough," Katara said and got him off her.

She walked over to the hallway to get changed.

"LOVE THE UMBRELLA!" Aang sang.

"Love you too!" Katara chimed.


	2. Strength and Weakness

**New chapter. YAY! Everyone clap! I own nothing.**

**Strength/ Weakness**

You Are My Strength- (Aang to Katara)

You give me hope. You love me. You pull me away from darkness. You give me confidence. I would die for you, I really would.

When I met her, I felt powerful. I would do anything for her. Protect her, entertain her, be there for her.

When we got closer, she was my mentor. My master. I obeyed her like a master but treated her like a friend.

When we were together, I felt like I could do anything. I could fly without my glider. I could Bend the world. I could stand on my fingers. I could… do anything.

You Are My Weakness- (Aang to Katara)

You leave me. You are confused. You are worried. You and I are arguing. My path of Chi is blocked. I love you, putting you in danger.

When I met her, I was weak. Anything I did was failed to grab attention. I did anything for her but she refused. Protected her, entertained her, was there for her.

When we got closer, she became my master. Time for a lesson. I couldn't let my feelings get in the way. I could not concentrate. Friend or not, I was her student.

When we were together, we were separated. By her fan boys and my fan girls. Jealousy surrounded us. We didn't know what to do. I couldn't explain but neither could she.

You Are My Strength- (Katara to Aang)

You woke me from a nightmare. You love me. You protect me. You give me hope. You guide me down a path. I would die with you, I really would.

When I met him, I was awakened. He brought me out of a rut. I was free to do anything. I learned my element and was stronger than ever. My hope grew and I did too.

When we got closer, I was his teacher. I taught him things I didn't even know. I was able to be with him longer, alone.

When we were together, I was in love. With him and only him. I wouldn't let anything get between us. He was free and so was I. The war over. It was purely a moment of strength.

You Are My Weakness- (Katara to Aang)

You leave me. You are pushing me. You are nosey. You and I are in an argument. My concentration is blocked, patience low. You love me, putting me in danger.

When I met him, I was dragged away from home. Not seeing my family for a year. He was desperate for attention and I was refused, trying to concentrate.

When we got closer, I became his master. I taught him everything. I couldn't let our friendship get in the way. He had a job to do. No quality time, just practice.

When were together, we were split. His fan girls asking him on dates in front of me. My brother ruined alone time. We didn't know how to deal with it. We couldn't decide on a compromise.

(Both)

And yet, we've fought through all of that. Running to a brighter horizon. Loving each other through every second. Dancing, singing, kissing, hugging. We are balanced. Cannot stand each other at the same time we can. Through pain and healing, we've fought for us. Only us. We can make it through anything. Just hold my hand, dear, and we'll get there. Ignoring weakness and gathering strength. The future is bright, my love, and it has our name on it.

I'm sure it does. I can see it. I know you can. It's right in front of us. You're looking at it. Yes, I mean me. You're looking into my eyes and I'm looking into yours. I can see our life in my reflection. My life and yours. Grey and blue. Blue and grey.

We combine to be one. That is our strength.

We separate to be alone. That is our weakness.

Let's just agree that no matter what, we will always love each other.

Through think and thin. To the bitter end.

Give me strength, my love.

Give me weakness, my love.

Give it all to me, my love.

No matter what, no matter what. We will stay together. Together forever.

Best friends.

Lovers.

Masters.

Students.

Enemies.

Strangers.

It doesn't matter how it'll end. I just want to be with you.

Why?

Because you are my strength.

And yet…

You are my weakness.

Always.


	3. Panda Lily

**I've been on a roll! Okay, I own nothing.**

**Panda Lily**

As far as the eye could see, there were fields and fields of grass by Aunt Wu's village. Team Avatar was heading to the Fire Nation a week after the war and stopped at the village for a day or two. Aang was sitting by the window, looking eagerly at the grassy fields that stretched on for miles and miles. He was squirming like Momo would before he received a peach or Appa when Katara gave him a belly rub.

Katara walked by Aang to see him quaking with anticipation.

"What're you doing?" she asked as she approached him.

"I really wanna go outside," Aang said.

"Then go," Katara said.

"But I need to go with someone."

"Okay then, let's go."

He suddenly grabbed her hand, and rushed outside. She giggled at his playfulness and followed him, trying not to trip over her feet.

"Aang! You're going too fast!" she yelled at him.

He picked her up bridal style and jumped into the grass, Katara screaming with fear and amusement. She clung to him, shaking slightly.

"Never do that again," she whimpered.

"Would I ever let you get hurt?" he asked, putting her down.

"No," she replied, kissing him softly,

"Okay, let's run! Oh, I'll jog for you," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Why do we have to run?"

"Because," he said walking around her, "haven't you ever had the urge to run in a thick grassy field that stretches for miles and miles and collapse in a big grassy heap?"

"No," she said. "But now I do."

Aang started to jog, or in Katara's case, run. She ran after him. Wind picked at the grass and the cool breeze fluttered through her hair and skimmed his scalp. They laughed, spinning around, letting the air toss their clothes around their bodies. Aang sped up a little to be somewhat farther than Katara. He was grinning widely, having the time of his life. She caught up to him and they both fell onto the grass, laughing hard, a gentle, soothing smell filling their noses. Aang rolled over to face her.

"Fun, huh?" he asked as the air fluttered to a silent stop.

"Really fun," she agreed, facing him.

They smiled at each other. Katara closed her eyes and inhaled.

"Mmm," she moaned. "What's that smell? It's so good."

"I recognize it," Aang said, inhaling as well. "Awhile back I smelled it."

"When?" she asked.

"The last time we were here."

Aang sat up, hugging his knees to his chest and inhaled deeply.

"Yeah," he muttered. "I remember it…"

It occurred to him he had smelled it at the top of an active volcano in Aunt Wu's village. He just couldn't put his finger on it. The air was abundant with the scent. What was it, though?

"I can't remember the name," he said more to himself than his girlfriend.

She noticed his pensive attitude and cocked her head to the side, raising her eyebrow, still lying on the grass.

"It has to be a type of flower," Aang guessed, racking his brain for the answer.

"Well… what type of flower was here last time?" Katara said, putting her hands under her head to support herself.

"Erm… I- Wait… I know it had an animals name," Aang growled, clutching his head. "The name was in the flower's but I can't remember what animal."

"I'm getting worried, Aang," Katara teased. "You're usually good at remembering stuff like that."

He rolled his eyes with a grin. "I know but I can't- PANDA LILY!"

Katara jumped as he shouted with realization. He scrambled to his feet and looked around.

Panda Lilies covered the grass, producing their clean scent. Aang grinned proudly. Katara stood and gaped at the black and white flowers that covered the area.

"They're so beautiful," she whispered, hugging her arms to her chest as a cool wind blew by.

"They're the most romantic flower in the entire world," he said, bending down to pick one.

He straightened and pressed it to his nose and inhaled. He let out a content sigh as the scent filled his lungs, reminding him strongly about love and all it has done for him. He handed it to Katara and smiled.

"Take a whiff," he encouraged.

She took it from his hands and inhaled. She cocked her eyebrow and then grinned.

"You took the smell from it," she said.

Aang smiled sheepishly. "Right." He picked another and gave it to her.

"Here," he said. "Fresh and ready."

She took it and inhaled and smiled happily as the scent made her head swim in pleasure.

"It smells so pretty," she said. "We should get home. It's getting dark."

She dropped the lily and Aang picked her up bridal style and ran home.

The next morning, Katara woke up from a dreamless sleep. She rubbed her eyes and got ready for the day, wanting to return to the field of lilies she and Aang had fell in love with.

"Katara?" Aang said from behind her bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she said.

He opened it, hiding something behind his back.

"What is it, Aang?" she asked, playing dumb as if she didn't notice his nervous attitude.

"I just wanted to give you something," he said.

"Okay," she said, holding back a smirk, combing her hair.

He pulled out whatever he was hiding and reveled a full bouquet of Panda Lilies in a pink holder. She stifled a gasp and dropped the comb. She blushed deeply as she realized this was a loving gesture and not just some friendly "here, take it" thing. He had attached a scrap of paper on it that read…

_To the Love of my Life: Katara_

_Love: Aang_

… in perfect calligraphy. His handwriting was easy to understand and beneath that note was a heart painted out of red ink.

She tenderly removed the flowers from his hand and smiled at him. She placed them neatly on the bed and embraced him after a slight run so she can jump into his arms. He had lifted her off the ground by two inches, clutching her tightly with a grin. He knew he had made her happy and he knew that was his job.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

He placed her onto her feet and smiled at her. He kissed her softly, letting her deepen it. They parted ever so slightly so he can murmur, "You're very welcome" and then they kissed again, the scent of Panda Lilies surrounding them.


	4. Wake Up

**I've been really busy so I couldn't write as much. I know what you're thinking: "Ugh, ATHPluver! Seriously, you and your stupid excuses." I know, I'm sorry. BUT! I hope this chapter will help you forgive me and my slowness. I own nothing.**

Usually, when I had a nightmare, I ran to my mother and she comforted me. She told me it was just a dream and everything would be alright. Sometimes, Sokka would've shaken me awake if I were fidgeting in a never-ending dream.

Now, Sokka wants nothing to do with me at night. Like I want to run into he and Toph kissing just as much as he wants to walk in on me and Aang. Want to know how much that is?

Not so much.

Also, we all know my mom is dead so that's no help either. And my father is miles away in the South Pole. Zuko and Mai couldn't care less no matter how close we are. Toph is busy with Sokka. Aang is in another room (forcibly put in one due to my ever so loving and understanding brother).

I don't want to bug Aang so I wake up and splash water on my face.

Tonight was different. Very different. I was getting ready for bed and I had a feeling tonight was going to involve a nightmare. Aang walked by my room and smiled warmly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just fine," I lied, smiling back a bit too widely.

He raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

My smile vanished. He knew I was lying. He took a step closer to me and squinted.

"What?" I said, feeling awkward.

"You're pale," he said.

"I am?"

He took my arm and led me to my mirror. My face was pale. What the heck is wrong with me?

"Is something bothering you?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"AANG!" Sokka roared. "LIGHTS OUT!"

"Coming!" Aang called. "Goodnight."

He kissed my cheek and gave me a concerned look. I smiled at him genuinely and he smiled back. He left the room and I got into bed.

_I was falling through clouds. It was slow, gentle falling. I wasn't screaming but everything was eerily beautiful and quiet. My mom's face appeared in the sky above me. I watched her as if watching a play. _

_Yon Rha was in front of her and I watched him kill her. I felt tears come to my eyes as it replayed over and over. Azula soon flew by, making clouds cover the horror of my mother's death._

_She floated next to me and hissed, "It's all your fault." _

_I shook my head as she repeated the phrase._

"_NO!" I yelled._

_Azula evaporated and the sky went black and clear. Stars were dotting the sky as I fell faster and faster towards the ground. I was trying to scream for help but nothing came out. _

_Appa flew next to me, Aang on his head._

"_Aang, help me!" I cried._

_He looked at me fall and then shook his head._

"_No, Katara. I don't love you anymore," he said._

"_Aang, please!" I sobbed._

"_No."_

_He flew off. I was about to hit the ground. I was going to die-_

"Katara! Wake up!" someone called.

I woke with a start. Aang was looking at me with worried eyes. I hugged him and started crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Do you love me?" I said, shaking.

"Of course I do," he said. "I just came in to check on you because I was worried."

"That's all I need to know," I said, my breathing slowing to its normal pace.

"Why?"

"Don't ask."

He clutched me to his chest. I felt safer than ever. He was definitely my comfort zone.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you more."

I smiled. "Don't fight a battle you're gonna loose."

He chuckled. "Do you want me to sleep in here?"

"In the same bed?"

"Sokka sleeps with Toph. He's a hypocrite."

"Good point. Yes, please."

He got under the covers and hugged me. We cuddled as we fell asleep. Now I know I have someone to wake me up when I have a nightmare.

Yeah, Aang was going to be there to say:

"Hey, wake up."

**I know it's short but you have to admit it was sweet. Later! Please review!**


	5. Heartbeat

**Kataang Week! Yay! I'm such a bad fan. I don't even know when Tokka week is. D: But, I'll figure it out! I own nothing.**

**Heartbeat**

Ever since I became an Earthbender, I've looked at the world much differently.

I can feel Sokka munch on seal jerky. Sometimes Toph is chasing Zuko around the house, demanding him to give something back. Zuko, however, I feel in his study, reading scrolls and filling out papers. Mai is always in the garden. When Iroh comes over, he's in the kitchen, making tea. I know how Toph feels now. Everything is so alive. I can tell if Momo is stealing a moon peach from Katara's bowl of fruit. Or Appa, shuffling in his stable.

But, the person I focus on most is Katara. She's either in the kitchen, outside with Mai, pursuing Toph and Zuko, or just reading in bed. I love listening to her heartbeat. It's so calm and balanced. I always focus on her when I know she's around.

Does that seem kind of creepy? Hm, I wonder if she'd mind I had an "eye" on her. I guess I'm technically protecting her.

Now we share a room (a bed) because of her nightmares, she always cuddles up next to me. I listen to her heart. Not with Earthbending, but with my own ears. If she's in a deep sleep, I press my hand to her chest and feel it beat against my palm. If I kiss her, it quickens.

Am I really that big of an effect on her? We had once watched the stars the night before. We had kissed and her heartbeat quickened to a really fast rate. I could've sworn both of our hearts were beating as one. Is that even possible.

Toph sometimes tells me to knock off all the kissing because Katara's heartbeat was giving her a headache. Just Katara's? I asked her that and then she smirked, "You kidding, two heartbeats are terrible!"

I guess we both effect each other the same.

Today, I was lounging on the roof, looking at the clouds. Sokka and Toph had gone out for the day. Zuko and Mai were shopping and Katara had joined them. I had the house to myself. I felt Momo running around the house. I heard Appa growl and felt him shift in his sleep. Then I heard a voice I have grown to love.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tonight!" Katara's voice called, floating up to my ears.

I sat up and saw Zuko and Mai walking down the street. I peeked down and saw her walk inside, laughing as Momo leapt on her shoulder. I jumped down to my balcony. I heard her humming as she walked in. I hid behind the door. I peered in as she threw a bag on our bed.

She was still humming as she stretched.

"Well, Momo," she said, "I guess it's just you and me."

She stopped humming and looked in the bag.

"I should've gotten new shampoo. I don't think Aang likes the smell of peaches anymore," she said thoughtfully.

I wanted to say, "No! I love the smell of peaches. It's the best smell!" But I wanted to leave her be. I guess I can pretend to fly in later.

"Where is he? I guess he went out for a flight," Katara said, setting up my thought perfectly.

I smiled and kept listening. I felt her cross to the changing screen. I blushed and lifted my feet off the ground with Airbending. I shut my eyes and resisted the urge to stare. When I was sure she was done, I placed my feet back on the ground. Her weight was lighter. She must've changed into her daily wear. I peeked in and she was on the bed, petting Momo absently mindedly. He leaned happily on her touch. She was looking at the ceiling, humming again.

Was this what she does when she's alone. Spirits, I felt creepy. She smiled to herself.

"You think he'd marry me one day, Momo?" she asked.

I stuffed my fist in my mouth the prevent myself from gasping and grinning. I could've kicked myself but that would resolve in pain later and I can't have Katara asking me as she healed the bruise, "What in the world happened to you?"

"I'd say yes, y'know," she told the lemur. "You wouldn't say yes to someone like him?" She sighed. "I wonder if he's propose though."

Momo chirped. I felt her smirk.

"Yeah, he would. I know he's," she said and put air quotes around the next part of her sentence, "'been in love with me from the very beginning.'"

_I have!_ I thought desperately.

"But I never said that was a bad thing," she said. "I think that's so sweet."

I grinned and felt as if I were eavesdropping on her fortune again. I looked at the sun and saw it beginning to set. I had to be here by sunset. I love watching it with her. I grabbed my glider from the wall outside and crept over to the edge of the balcony. I flew off and around the perimeter of the Upper Ring. I flew back and saw her leaning on the balcony edge. I grinned at her and she smiled up at me.

I flew down and placed my glider back on the wall. I grabbed her around the waist and she giggled.

"What took you?" she asked and I felt her heart race as I kissed the back of her neck.

"Ah," I said. "I just flew around. Getting the stress of next week out of my mind."

"Like you'll really pay attention to those meetings. You just daydream. Living underwater, making out with your girlfriend," she smirked and a blushed splashed her cheeks. Yeah, I told her about the whole "living underwater" lie and told her the real dream I had.

"You know it," I said, blushing a little as well.

We watched the sun sink over the wall. Iroh once told me they were the most romantic in the world. The Fire Nation, with the exception of Ember Island, couldn't top this.

"Aang," she said.

"Yes, Katara?" I replied.

"You know you're a terrible eavesdropper."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She smirked again. "You kidding me? I could hear you breathing. I may not be an Earthbender but I have ears."

I didn't answer.

"I knew you were there when I heard you fly off the balcony."

"So you said stuff on purpose?"

"Oh, no. I honestly thought it was just Momo and I until the clunk of your glider against the wall."

Ah, man! My spying days are over.

"You're heartbeat is fast," she said, now sounding concerned. She turned her ocean eyes on me. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. I just," I began but then I smirked. "Just wanted to take you for a flight."

She raised and eyebrow, not realizing I had told another lie. I grabbed my glider, put her arms around my shoulders and snapped open my staff.

"Ready?" I asked.

"No," she whimpered.

I kissed her and her heartbeat quickened.

"Don't worry," I murmured. "I won't let you fall. Hold on tight."

I took off and felt both of our hearts race. We ignored Sokka yelling after us back on the ground. We, yes, the both of us, were perfectly content in the sky. I flipped to glider over and flew it upside down, Katara resting on my chest.

She outlined my arrow on my head. "Y'know, I trust you completely. If I fell, you'd catch me."

"I would," I replied earnestly.

She placed a hand on my heart and smiled at me.

"Our hearts," she said, "I think are beating as one."

"Is that possible?" I asked.

"Very possible."

Maybe it is. Maybe two hearts can beat as one.

**I don't get the answers right, I'll leave that to you.  
****Is this love a fashion? Or is it the time of year?  
****Are these words distraction  
****To the words you wanna hear?  
****Two hearts beat as one  
****Two hearts beat as one**

(_**Two Hearts Beat As One by U2**_**)**


	6. Mine

**Another chapter! I'm a writing machine! I own nothing.**

**Mine**

What didn't they understand? Every time they go out, a bunch of giggling girls surround Aang.

"Hello, Avatar," one would sing.

"Show me your muscles?" another would beg.

They would pummel him with questions. Katara would stand behind the crowd as if she didn't exist and Aang would give her apologetic glances throughout the rest of the night. But, she was so furious, she's refuse to make eye contact and walk ahead of him. She would hear him sigh in defeat and walk solemnly behind her.

Katara wouldn't even cuddle with him when they went to bed. Aang would gaze longingly at her back, his eyes trailing over her blue nightgown. He wanted her body heat to be his. To not only receive warmth but to give it off too. He'd eventually drift off to sleep, thinking how sorry he was of being the Avatar in the first place.

He needed to make things right or he might lose Katara.

Aang knocked on the door one afternoon. She was folding clothes and putting them into their drawer.

"You don't have to knock," she said, not turning to look at him. "This is your room too."

"I know **(no, he forgot actually)**," Aang said, smiling softly.

"May I help you?" she said coolly, obviously angry about their date the previous night.

"Want to go out tonight?" he asked simply.

She placed her kimono in the drawer and looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes narrowed.

"What's the use? You're gonna get attacked by fan girls anywhere we go," she said acidly. Katara slammed the top-drawer shut and began to put Aang's clothes in the next one.

"I think I know how to ward them off," Aang said. He smirked as she saw her pause. "Hear me out. Please. If this doesn't work… then… um. I'll do whatever you want."

She turned to face him. "Tell me the plan."

-0-

So, the two of them left the house that evening at sun down. They walked down to the eating district. Girls began to turn their heads. Aang paid them no attention. His hands were intertwined with Katara's. She was already getting mad. Girls were giggling but Aang stopped in and smiled at Katara.

She smirked and let him kiss her softly. That took her anger away in an instant. They heard gasping from all the girls around them. Katara wanted to laugh at their stupidity. They parted slowly and Aang winked at her.

"I love you," he said loud enough for the vicinity to hear.

Katara blushed but returned the comment likewise. "Love you too, Aang."

Everyone who heard gasped. Someone was on first name basis with the Avatar! That was sure to be the gossip of the giggling girls.

"Katara," Aang grinned, "you wanna go to dinner?"

"You read my mind," she said.

"I know better than the back of my hand, Sifu," Aang joked.

They kept walking, their hands perfectly laced together. They heard whispering around them.

"That's Master Katara!" a noble said.

"Isn't she his Waterbending teacher?" another asked his wife.

"It's a no wonder! She found him," a girl growled.

"She's from the South Pole," her friend hissed. "They're extremely pretty in those parts."

"Hmph! It won't last," another declared.

They couldn't help but smile at each other as they walked inside the restaurant. They were seated and Aang grinned.

"What I tell you?" he said.

"Okay, it worked a little but that doesn't stop them from-," Katara began.

"Avatar?" a voice said behind her.

"Too late," Katara whispered.

"May I help you?" Aang asked in false politeness. Even he was getting tired of the fans.

"Um, would you like to join my brother and I over at the table. We're really big fans of yours," the girl said. She noticed Katara and blushed. "Oh, but not like that!"

Katara raised her eyebrows and looked up at the girl. Her eyes were a bright green and she had long brown hair.

"Good Spirits," she said. "I would never pry someone from their date."

"No problem," Katara assured her.

"No, it is. I just wanted to discuss something about the war that's been bugging me," the girl said.

"Seriously," Aang agreed, "no trouble…?"

"Oh, my name is Chyo."

"Well, Chyo," Aang said. "Maybe some other time. And please, call me Aang."

"Thank you," Chyo said, smiling. "Is there a time we can talk?"

"I'll send a Hawk," Aang promised.

"Thank you very much," she said, bowing.

She walked away and Katara sighed.

"Thank goodness it wasn't a fan girl," she said.

"I think you spoke to soon," Aang groaned as a group of girls strode over to them.

"Where's Toph when you need her?" Katara moaned.

"Hello, Avatar Aang," a tall, dark haired girl said. "Would you like to join us for a dance?"

"No," Aang said, "thanks. I'm with my girlfriend right now."

The girls looked at Katara as she stared swords at them. They glared right back and looked at Aang.

"Surely you'd want to come with us," the girl said.

"And you are?" Katara said.

"Fae," the girl boasted.

"Fae, hm," Katara said, getting up. "Hi, I'm Katara. I'm not only Aang's girlfriend but I'm also his Waterbending Master. I can freeze you to the wall and leave you there until you thaw." Katara's eyes flickered to the wall and then back into Fae's brown eyes. "Aang is mine. Alright?"

"No," Fae growled. "I don't think he deserves someone like you."

Katara kicked her chair over and grabbed the collar of Fae's dress.

"Look," she spat. "I've had to deal with idiot noble girls like you for the past two months. Aang has loved me since we first met. I don't think that's going to change anytime soon."

Aang stood and stepped between them as Fae was about to argue right back.

"Okay," Aang said. "Listen to me Fae. I'm in love with Katara. And, she's right. That's never gonna change. I suggest you leave before I get my Earthbending Master, the Fire Lord, and her older brother involved. Don't even get me started with the Fire Lady."

Fae's face twitched and she looked a little frightened. Aang took Katara's hand and they walked out of the restaurant.

"I'm sorry," he said as she moved out of his grip.

She didn't reply. She walked into the park and she sat beneath a rather large bonsai tree. Aang sat next to her and she looked up into the star strewn sky.

"Katara," he said sadly. "I don't want to lose you,"

She snorted. "Lose me? Over a couple of egocentric girls? Fat chance. That just makes me want to prove to them you're mine."

"I am yours and you are mine," Aang agreed, feeling happy she was smiling.

"Did you mean it was never gonna change?" she asked.

Aang stared at her and she turned her head to meet his stormy eyes.

"Yes," he promised. "I'll never change the way I feel about you."

She grinned and kissed him lovingly. Aang kissed her back, smirking in his head when the thought came to him: _She's mine._

**I'm sorry they're so short. But, hey. They're oneshots. Please review.**


	7. Gravity

**So I might be writing Tokka and Maiko Week fics. I dunno. I just thought about it. And, get this: the Tokka and Maiko categories take place during certain Kataang categories! Okay, let me know if you want it. If you don't, too bad. I'll do it anyway.**

**This particular chapter happens to me waaaay too often. I could look at my dog and he's just sitting there and I burst out laughing. My mom gives me a look like, "What the hell?" So, Aang's little laughing fits usually happen to me. Say moose, really. Say it in a review and I'll start laughing…. go on, I **_**dare**_** you.**

**Anyway, I would like my good pal Sokka to do the disclaimer.**

**Sokka: Why in the world do I have to do this for a Kataang Week thing?**

**Me: Just freaking do it, Meathead.**

**Sokka: HEY! Only Toph can call me that.**

**Me: Sokka, I'll get her over here and-**

**Sokka: OKAY! Okay. ATHPluver doesn't own Avatar: The Last Airbender (copy write Mike and Bryan) or Kataang or anything she doesn't own a contract too. Or the Empire State Building. Or-!**

**Me: Okay, let the people read the story.**

**Gravity**

That was her favorite part about him. He was always so lighthearted. Aang could laugh at the dumbest thing. Like something Momo is doing. The lemur could just be sitting there and staring off into space and Aang could suddenly burst out laughing. Katara would give him a look and Aang would gasp in hysterics, "Momo! It's just the look on his face."

But, she didn't mind at all. Aang was the type of person who could make her laugh easily… Everyone actually. Aang was the joker. They would all sit in the living room and Aang would say: "Peach", there would be a moment of silence, and then everyone would burst out laughing.

There was one word, however, that Aang couldn't stop laughing at. Every time she'd say it just to say it, he'd crack up.

The word was: Gravity

Every single time. And Katara loved making him laugh.

Aang was lounging on the bed, twirling air around in his hand. Momo was by his side. Katara was at the desk, writing a letter to her father. Aang was unusually quiet. Katara turned to him.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Hm?" he replied.

"You aren't being ridiculously goofy."

He grinned. "I guess I'm not feeling up to it today."

Katara smirked. "Hey, Aang."

Aang glanced at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Gravity," she said.

Aang started laughing. He fell off the bed, pounding his fist on the floor.

"AANG SHUT UP!" they heard Toph shriek.

The two of them stopped laughing and exchanged nervous glances.

"Want to go for a flight?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Katara agreed.

They walked out of the room and onto the balcony. Aang took out his glider. She held onto his neck and he took off. He, again, spun the glider around and flew it upside down so Katara would be more comfortable on his chest.

"Gravity," she said.

He snorted. "Tch, gravity. I feel bad for you guys. I get to defy gravity."

"Hey, where am I right now?" Katara smirked. "I'm flying."

"With me," Aang pointed out.

"Well I've flown without your help."

"Appa doesn't count."

"No! At the Northern Air Temple."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that."

"Uh- huh."

They flew for a little while, Katara muttering "gravity" every so often and Aang would start laughing. Katara glanced back at the house and got worried.

"What was Toph screaming about?" she asked.

"She was probably napping," Aang said.

"I bet she was," Katara agreed. "Hey, Aang. Gravity."

Aang laughed again. "You gotta stop doing that!"

"But it's nice to see and hear you laugh," Katara said earnestly.

"That's nice of you to say," Aang teased. "But I don't like my laugh."

"I love it," Katara said.

"And I love you," Aang smiled.

She blushed a little as they continued to fly. The wind picked up and Katara slipped off of Aang and began to fall.

"Katara!" Aang cried and flew the glider right side up. He sped towards her and caught her just in time.

She gasped as she felt his arms around her waist, terrified of falling. He flew gently onto the ground and she was clinging on him.

"It's okay!" Aang assured. "You're fine."

Katara was happy to be back on her own two feet. She smiled.

"Thanks for saving me," she said. "I slipped."

"No, gravity brought you down," Aang said, grinning.

**I'll begin Tokka Week after Kataang Week. Please shoot me your reviews.**


	8. Reunited

**New chapter. I really need to start saying new stuff to open these things don't I? Whatever. How about this:**

**Thanks for coming back! Love ya all and to thank you, I'll send you cookies… wait, I have no idea who you people are. Never mind! Sorry. Anyways… here. I own nothing. I don't know if I told you guys this but just in case: Tokka and Maiko week will not take place during Kataang week, just so we're clear.**

**Reunited**

She's been waiting far too long. It's been four months, _four_, and he still hasn't come back from the meeting in the Fire Nation. She was going to maul Zuko for keeping Aang there for so long. But four long rainy months. The two seasons of winter and spring. Aang wasn't even able to be there for her birthday. He did, however, send her a card and his love and for that, Katara was grateful.

But the spring mornings brought life in Ba Sing Se. Something she could enjoy. Sokka, Toph, Mai, and Katara were alone. Momo was the only creature in the house besides them, crawling around the house in hot pursuit for a peach or some shiny object.

And yet.

It didn't matter how much life was shining through the powerful city in the early morning. Or the hustle and bustle of the markets in the afternoon. Or the calm chirping of crickets in the evenings. Katara was alone and she wished Aang was beside her on a night like this, also enjoying a glass of iced ginseng tea and the star splattered sky.

"It's times like these," said Toph, who was now thirteen, "that I wish I could actually see."

Katara, fifteen (if any of you did your math), smirked. "I hear you. It's a lovely night."

Mai, who remained fifteen for her birthday was in late June, murmured her agreement. Toph stood up and stretched.

"Well," she said, heaving a great sigh in drowsiness, "I'm heading off to bed. Sokka's waiting! Night."

"Goodnight," Mai called.

"See you in the morning," Katara agreed as Toph strode into their house, slamming the door behind her.

The Waterbender sipped her tea, deep in thought. How was it that a clear, warm night like this could bring such a cold, cloudy morning? Mai sighed and stirred her iced jasmine with the little pineapple stick.

"I miss the boys… for once," Mai said, grinning a little.

"For once?" Katara snorted. "You and Zuko are glued together every day."

"You know what I mean," Mai said. "It's been four months and I'm getting bored."

"Big surprise," Katara said, grinning as Mai rolled her eyes.

"It's just… It's too quiet around here. Every time I hear a noise, I jump. Four months ago, when I heard a noise I yelled, 'What did you break now?'"

Katara laughed. "I just remind myself it's either Momo or Toph."

"I heard that!" Toph called from inside the house.

Mai and Katara laughed.

-0-

"… And the trades have not been moving at the speeds we desire. They have said Water Tribe fishing boats-," the Captain continued.

"Um, sir? If I may," Zuko interrupted.

"Of course, Fire Lord," said the Captain, sitting down.

Zuko stood, kicking Aang awake in the process.

"The Water Tribe has already sent me information on the whereabouts of their boats. They apologize for being so close into Earth Kingdom territory," Zuko said. "However, that territory was not Earth Kingdom nor Water Tribe to begin with. It was once Air Nomad."

"But besides the Avatar, all of the Nomads are gone," said a Fire Nation elder.

A ripple of murmuring went throughout the officials.

"It doesn't matter," Aang said, standing up. "That territory will always be Air Nomad but I will allow Water Tribesman to fish there."

An elder chuckled. "You're only saying that because you're dating a Water Tribe girl!"

The others besides Zuko and Aang laughed.

"No, that isn't the only reason," Aang said. "The people of the Water Tribe have always accepted me into their homes. I respect their Nation above all."

"Which reminds me," said an old Fire Nation sage. "How do you plan on repopulating the Air Nomads?"

Zuko choked on the dinner that was delivered to the meeting. Aang thumped him hard on the back and Zuko regained breath.

"This is _not_ the time nor place to ask personal questions," Zuko growled sternly. "This meeting is over."

"Fire Lord, please," the sage said. "Just a moment of Avatar Aang's time."

"It depends on what Aang has to say," Zuko said.

The sage nodded.

"Trust me, Katara and I have already discussed this," Aang said. "It's a personal matter and it does not concern the Fire Nation or the others. Goodnight."

Aang stood up and walked out of the meeting hall swiftly. As he shut the door, he heard Zuko start to yell. The Avatar walked to the backside of a pillar by the entrance of the meeting hall and placed his forehead on the cool rock.

He wanted to go home. He was tired of these meetings about trades and war and peace. Aang just wanted Katara.

He removed his head as the doors opened. To escape any more questions, he walked to his suite for a good night's sleep. He sighed heavily and removed his robes and tossed them on the chair. The room was quiet and cool, just the way he wanted it. He trudged to the bed and flopped on it, face down in the pillows. He lifted his face and got into a sitting position. Someone knocked on the door and Aang groaned.

"Come in," he said.

Zuko walked in and smiled.

"We're leaving tomorrow so pack up," he said.

And with that, he shut the door with a snap. Aang grinned and leapt off the bed to pack. After he tossed everything haphazardly into the bag he brought, he jumped into bed and fell asleep.

-0-

Katara was in her room, sewing Sokka's shirt closed. He had ripped it when he tripped on Momo and tore it on the corner of the kitchen counter. Toph and Mai had to leave to house because they were laughing so hard. Sokka was outside in the rain, practicing with his sword. Katara enjoyed the current peace and quiet. She never got it because Toph and Sokka were usually in the house doing something that bothered her or were making too much noise. Mai and Katara would be in the living room, reading.

Momo was sitting at Katara's side, sleeping soundly. The Waterbender finally fixed up the shirt and got up from her bed. She strode out of her room and into Sokka and Toph's. She placed the shirt on their bed and then she stretched.

She paused in mid-stretch when she heard the door shut and two voices coming from downstairs.

"Hello?" called a deep voice. "Anyone home?"

"I see Sokka outside," said the other voice. "But where're the girls?"

Katara rushed out of the room and down the spiral staircase. She was at the end of the hall when she spotted Aang placing his bad on the floor. Katara ran over and collided with Aang in a powerful hug.

"You're back!" she cried happily.

Aang was thrown off balance and he toppled over, onto the ground. Zuko chuckled.

"You're home!" Katara said into his chest. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Aang said, grinning. "I think you threw out my back."

"What a welcome home gift," Mai said sarcastically as she and Toph entered the house, shutting the door behind them.

"Hey, Scar Lord. Twinkle Toes," Toph said.

"Hi, Toph," Aang groaned.

Katara stood and helped Aang to his feet.

"Sorry," she said.

He smiled and gave her a proper, warm, and loving hug.

"It's alright," he said.

Katara grinned. She was happy that she and Aang were reunited.


	9. Mischief

**I have been swamped in homework and stuff like that. I have zero time to do anything! I've been trying to keep my grades up and I finally got an A in Math (f*cking finally). So please, forgive my ten trillion excuses and press on with reading. I own nothing (as usual).**

**Mischief**

Tip toeing across the bamboo flooring, he swiftly made his way to the living room. He spied her sitting there, her back to him. Grinning mischievously, he crept silently towards her. He lifted his hands to chest length, took a deep breath in, and shouted.

"KATARA!" he yelled.

She screamed and a crash was heard from the kitchen. Toppling over onto her back, she saw Aang roaring with laughter. She glared at him. This was the third time he's gotten her today.

"Cut it out, would you!" she said, her annoyance rising.

"Sorry," Aang grinned, wiping a tear from his eye. "I just couldn't help myself."

"Aang, that's what you said the last two times," she grumbled, standing and dusting herself off. "And you made me break something."

Sokka came storming out of the kitchen, mumbling under his breath. He glared at the two of them and then continued to mumble as he stalked over to his bedroom.

"Why are you scaring me _constantly?_" she asked irritably, picking up a letter that she had dropped.

He shrugged, smirking. "I dunno. Maybe it's your reactions that keep me at it. You do know you can always get me back, right?"

She rolled her eyes and sat back down. She didn't respond and continued to read. Aang smiled softly at her as she glanced up at him.

"_What_?" she demanded.

"Nothing, nothing… um…" He began to back out of the living room. "See you later, Sweetheart."

She looked at him suspiciously as he trotted away. Toph strode over to her and sat down.

"Want me to help you get back at him?" she asked as Sokka walked by the girls with a broom and dustpan, still mumbling.

"No, it's fine," Katara replied.

"KATARA!" Aang yelled from the window behind her.

She let out a scream and Sokka shouted, "AW SPIRITS! MY FOOT!" as another deafening crash was heard from the kitchen. Aang was laughing from the backyard and it died away as he ran off. Katara turned to Toph, who was smirking, unaffected by the young Avatar's cry.

"Teach me your mischievous ways," she said to the Blind girl.

Toph placed a hand on her shoulder. "Glad to, my friend. Glad to."

-0-

She crept slowly towards him, her eyes fixed on his back. He was sitting peacefully, meditating, on a large rock by their koi pond. His shoes were on so he couldn't detect her coming with Earthbending. She grinned evilly and took a deep breath.

"AANG!" she cried and he let out a yelp, shooting up in the air. She laughed at him as he fell to the ground.

"Nicely done," he muttered. "You got me."

She helped him up and he shook his head.

"Y'know what's sad?" he asked.

"What?" she said.

"That I cane scare you right, NOW!" he yelled startling her slightly. And before she could argue with him, he ran off. Toph walked over to Katara, shaking her head.

"No, no, no. You have to do a hit and run thing like Twinkle Toes," Toph said. "Scare and run, really."

Katara sighed hopelessly. "It'll never work. He's too mischievous."

"Aw, Katara…. poor, poor, Katara. You'll never be able to scare him then," Toph smirked. "C'mon. He's just a kid. Scare him so he pees his pants!"

Katara gave her friend a strange look. Toph shrugged and strode away. The Waterbender paused and thought of something to startle Aang. She took notice to Momo, who was eating a peach on a stone. In her mind's eye, she saw Sokka placing the lemur in his shirt to try to shock Aang into the Avatar state.

"That just might work…"

-0-

That evening, Aang was reading a book in the common room and Zuko was playing Four Nations with Mai. It was quiet… too quiet.

"Hey, have either of you seen Katara?" Aang asked the Fire Nation couple.

"No," Zuko replied.

"Nope," Mai said.

Aang, unnerved, shifted to a more comfortable position. He heard a chirp from his lemur, which was probably begging for food.

"Sorry, Momo," Aang said, turning to look at-. "GAH!"

A creature stood there, arms spread apart. Body of Katara and head of Momo. Aang fell back in horror but then heard three people laughing. He looked up angrily to see Momo resting on Katara's head, now visible. Zuko and Mai were doubled over in laughter at the sight of Aang's stricken face.

"Gotcha!" Katara sang and ran off. Aang groaned.

"She did. I gotta lay off the mischief from now on…"

-0-

That evening, Katara was standing on the balcony of her room, smiling at the stars. Aang walked over to her and stood at her side.

"Hey, you're quite mischievous," he smirked, taking her hand.

She laughed. "Thank you but I can't beat you."

"No, you can't," he grinned. "But I can get you up to my level. C'mon, let's go prank your brother."

She grinned to and followed him to do their mischievous deeds.


End file.
